Dinner
by Snoaz
Summary: Green has something important to say; Blue doesn't look too happy. What's dinner without a couple of surprises?


**A/N:**

**Before you start reading, I have only two things to say. In this story, Blue and Green are in their early twenties (Green wasn't too aware of his feelings for Blue before he came of age, I imagine, so they didn't hook up earlier). And when there's a line, it indicates there's a change of POV. Now that you know that: have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Otherwise the story below wouldn't be called fiction but fact. **

**

* * *

**

Dinner

Green looked at the food in front of him. It concerned a large pink pudding, lavishly decorated with whipped cream, currant juice, crispy chocolate flakes and – as a finishing touch – a red gleaming cherry at the top. All this was courtesy of Blue, of course; she had a thing for sweet food. He slowly lifted his fork, prodding the soft substance; after some hesitation, he brought it to his mouth. _Too much sugar. _He flinched.

"Something wrong?" Blue inquired from across the table. She looked utterly beautiful in a silk black dress, hair loosely put up.

"Hm, no, nothing," he said, not wanting to bring her into a bad mood. That wouldn't exactly do him much good; and besides, he had more important matters on his mind. Today was the day they had been together for two years; hence the dinner and the overly-sugared pudding. Normally, Green wasn't really the kind of person for such nostalgic trivia: he distinctly remembered how Blue had wanted him to buy her a necklace after they had dated for exactly one week. He had flat out refused. (Though he did not utter it, he had the sneaking suspicion that she had set her eyes on that necklace for a very long time, and had just waited mentioning it until they were dating – a legitimate reason to get jewellery without looking greedy. Or so she thought.)

Today was different, however. Today, he was the one who had something to ask.

"Don't you like the food?" Blue said with a hint of concern in her voice. "I know it's a bit much, but since it's our two-year-anniversary, and you gave me a carte blanche…I don't know if you realise, but I stood three hours in the kitchen for this meal," she added rather accusingly.

"It's nothing about the food, Blue," he said, playing with his almost-untouched dessert. "Although you can probably give a whole nation tooth decay with this pudding. How much sugar did you put into this, anyway?"

Blue teasingly waggled her finger. "A cook never reveals her secret," she said melodiously. "And besides – if it's not to your liking, you can try giving it a better shot next time. Not that I'd give you much credit at actually _succeeding_." She smirked and took a bite out of the pudding, her face wearing an expression as if it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. (Extremely exaggerated and done on purpose – just to get under his skin, he knew.)

With half-raised eyebrows he watched as she devoured the sugar mountain on her plate, but did not answer to her claim. As much as he hated to admit it, she still beat him when it came to cooking. He just didn't have the time to change that: with his appointment as the Viridian Gym Leader, and as an assistant of his grandfather in the lab, he was as good as twenty-four seven busy with work. Well, perhaps twenty-two hours. But those fourteen hours a week of spare time he did have, had to be spent with Blue; so much, thus, for improving his cooking skills. He sighed, putting his fork down. One more bite and he would probably fall down; though that could also be attributed to something entirely different than the sugar overdose he dreaded. He felt a tingle in his stomach that dangerously came close to nervousness. He shoved his plate away. If he was starting to show signs of apprehension – something he downright refused to feel, _ever_ – he knew it was time to take matters in his own hands. He cleared his throat.

* * *

"Blue."

She looked up at Green, eyes mildly surprised. His face stood extremely serious. "Eh – yes?" she said, slightly weary. A serious look like that never meant well.

"We've been together now for two years," he said. She nodded silently, worry slowly growing in her stomach. What was this? A hint that he was going to put an end to that relationship? At their anniversary, of all times? No, that couldn't be. She was exaggerating. But he _had _been quite silent this evening, saying even less than usual. She had noticed, but hadn't said anything. She just thought he was enjoying the food. Or pretended to, at least.

"We've been through a lot, and yet we've always stayed together." He paused. "Despite our frequent difference of opinion and the ensuing rows."

Oh God. There it was... No. No, it could mean anything. This insecurity wasn't like her, she reminded herself. But at the same moment she just _sensed,_ like only a woman could, that something important was coming; something unforeseen. She looked at his handsome face, and felt a powerful emotion rise inside of her. Even after all this time, she was still madly in love with him. And she knew she wasn't the only one. Not only being the leader of the Viridian Gym, but also having been blessed with exceptional good looks, there were plenty of women who would gladly switch places with her; no questions asked.

"There were some people who thought it unwise for us to be in a relationship, what with our clashing personalities."

She swallowed and put her fork down, heartbeat accelerating. Did he have someone else? Was that what he was trying to say? Did he… _love _someone else? Just the thought was enough to freeze her inside. No, that couldn't be; not now, not ever. Her imagination was playing tricks with her; she was so happy with him. And she had thought he was happy as well, but…

"Partly because of that, I've spent quite some time thinking about our relationship. So… "

He rose to his feet. She looked at him with big eyes, following him with her gaze as he walked around the table towards her chair. He stopped in front of her, face completely expressionless. She gulped. Her breath was caught in her throat; it was coming now, she knew it, she –

And then he sank on one knee and took a small box from his pocket.

* * *

"Blue, will you marry me?" There was silence after his question. Green looked intently at his love's face, air stuck in his throat. He didn't dare breathing. Blue still didn't say anything; she stared at him as if in shock, having lost her ability to speak. The moment seemed to go on forever. And then – his heart sank – she began to cry. Deep, long wails escaped from her mouth, tears slowly rolling down her face. He stared up in horror. Panic started to envelop him; a deep desperation spread from his feet to his head. She cried. _She cried. _This wasn't good, this wasn't good at _all _–

"Blue," he urged, shaking her. At his contact, her cries slowly subdued to little sobs, cheeks still wet. He looked at her, still not entirely grasping the outcome of his question. He hadn't anticipated this. No, he hadn't foreseen this in any way; he'd expected her to hurl herself at him, screaming "Yes, yes, yes!" until he would be deaf. All those hints she had dropped about wedding dresses and rings and honeymoons to tropical islands – hadn't they been hints, but just statements he had _made _into hints? Had he, for once in his life, at such a crucial moment… completely misread her?

"Green…" she sobbed. "I am… so happy."

He blinked, completely thrown off-guard. "Happy? Blue, you're _crying._"

"They're tears of _joy, _silly," she sniffed, wiping some of them from her face. "And of relief. I thought you were gonna say something else…"

"What?" he said, nonplussed.

"That you wanted to end our relationship. That you had someone else."

Green stared at her in disbelief. "You thought I had someone else? Why on earth would I want such a thing?"

"Yes, well, there _are_ no reasons for you to desire such a thing if you have me, of course," she said, regaining some of her old self-esteem. She sighed and sadly looked down at him. "I've completely ruined the moment, haven't I?"

"Only very slightly," he answered sarcastically.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Green. But…" She lowered herself on her knees and sat down before him. "…there's nothing that would make me happier than becoming your wife." She looked him in the eyes, leaning forward to reach his mouth. As he wrapped her arms around her neck and responded to the kiss, he was suddenly filled by a feeling of utter happiness. Even though it hadn't gone completely as planned – to be honest, his mind still had trouble catching up on the rapid changes this evening – she had said yes, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Let me see if the ring fits," he said. He held her hand in his own, and, slowly, slit the elegant ornament around her left ring-finger. Blue admired the small diamond on her hand, a smile on her lips; but Green wasn't looking at the ring. His gaze was on her tear-strained but radiantly glowing face, looking more beautiful than ever. _His fiancé. _He felt a thrill in his stomach at the thought of the word. It still sounded quite new, but was sure he'd get used to it in no time.

"Well then," he said, getting to his feet and giving Blue a hand. "I suggest we leave all this," – he gestured at the half-eaten pudding on the table, and the dirty washing-up in the kitchen – "for what it is, and clean it up tomorrow."

"Huh?" Blue looked amusedly at him. "What's happened to your old 'Clean everything up the minute you can' mentality?"

"That hasn't gone anywhere; but they don't say for nothing the exception proves the rule." He slipped an arm around her waist. "How about we go upstairs to make our engagement official?"

"Hohoho," she said, smirking. "I knew it. Always this responsible and serious demeanour, but when it comes to the point you're just as any other guy."

He scoffed. "I may hope I'm not just any other guy."

"Of course not, or I wouldn't be wearing this ring," she said, a broad smile on her lips. "Before we move on to bigger things, though, there's something else I have to do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like telling Silver the good news, of course!"

"_Now_?"

"Of course now, do you think this can wait?"

She skilfully removed Green's arm from around her waist and walked towards the phone. "He absolutely should be the first to know," she said, between the dialling of Silver's number in. "I'm sure he's gonna be _thrilled._"

"I'm sure he'll be," Green answered dryly, vividly remembering the threats he had received from her so-called brother. He sighed heavily, hands in his pockets, but gave in nonetheless. "Don't make it too long, then," he said, already walking towards the staircase.

She smiled at his back. "It won't take longer than two hours, promise."

He whirled around. "_Two_ hours? Blue, as if our phone bill isn't high enough as it, already!"

"Calm down, sweetie," she said, in a tone as if she talked to a non-comprehending toddler. "I'm just gonna call him to say I've got some important news to announce. Which I'll impart to him when we're in the place agreed upon."

"You're going to town to see him in person."

"But of course! Do you think I was going to announce our engagement through the _phone_? That's really not done – "

"Screw the etiquette, Blue. Engaged or not, I refuse to wait two hours for you."

She pouted – without avail. After a few seconds she sighed and put the phone down. "Fine, you win," she said. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Of course," he smirked. He seized her hand and led the way to the stairs, leaving the living-room behind them.

"But, ehm, sweetie?" Blue held her ring-finger in front of her eyes. "I really think I should get a diamond necklace to go with this..."

(Green slapped his forehead in exasperation.)

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Insert squee- **

**Yes, they're getting married. Doesn't make that you excessively happy as well? :3 If you want to congratulate the (almost) newlyweds: hit the review button! **

**Oh, and I know Blue was quite insecure in this story, but I think that beneath the bubbly, confident personality there hides a girl who is in fact sometimes doubting herself. Well, only when it comes to Green, perhaps. Lesser persons than her would get on their nerves when he gave you a Look... Plus: (almost) all women are just like that. Always doubting yourself and your relationship. **

**And as for Green, him actually having feelings... Well, he can't be an ice-cube all the time. Not when he's around Blue, at least! And yes, I made him kinda bold. But -contrary to Blue - I see him as a person who never doubts himself, whatever it is. So therefore he was very surprised she didn't say 'yes' immediatly, and also didn't have trouble aksing her upstairs. (Not that I think it would be the first time happening, actually. But that's another story.)**

**If you've spotted out of characterness though, or have anything else to add; just say it. Like you know, reviews are appreciated, and even more if you explain _why _you (dis)like it so much!**

**~Snoaz**


End file.
